Kai vs Agni
by Whalefox
Summary: While training at the Northern Air Temple. A professor from the Fire Nation visits with his young son to observe the newly resurrected Air Nomad culture. The only problem, the boy seems to find Jinora cute. Kai does not approve. Kainora. Honestly, I just like the idea of jealous Kai and jealous Jinora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bryke owns, not me.

**A.N.: **I just really wanted jealous Kai or jealous Jinora. As you can tell I went with Kai.

**Kai vs. Agni**

**Chapter One: A New Visitor**

Tenzin was walking throughout the Northern Air Temple, observing the new airbending trainees in their training. He had left Jinora to teach the lesson to give her some experience, which will be a necessity if the number of airbenders at the temple rises. He also wanted to allow himself some time to meditate, as it had been awhile since he had had the time to do so. He began to walk down the hall when he heard giggling come from the training area. He walked back to the training area, only to see that little liar, Kai, doing airbending assisted somersault jumps around Jinora, causing the small girl to laugh at his antics.

"Uhum!"

Kai stumbled backwards after landing his last jump when he heard Tenzin clearing his throat. He looked over at Jinora, who was covering her mouth and blushing, trying not to laugh, and then at Tenzin, whose face was set in a stern expression.

"Jinora, you are the instructor. You should not allow one of your students more attention than the others. Also you should be able to keep them in check."

Tenzin turned to face Kai.

"And you should not be putting so much effort into distracting your instructor. It diverts the focus of everyone and hinders all of your learning. If you don't shape up, I'll be your sole instructor. Would that work for you?"

Kai looked down, "Sorry, sir."

"Very well then. Just so you all know, we will be having two fire citizen natives coming here to stay for a bit. They wish to study and record our ways and customs. I hope that you will all be on your best behavior during their visit. Jinora, I will require your help to make sure everything goes well. Understood?"

Jinora nodded, "Yes, dad."

Kai was intrigued by the news. Finally, some new people around here. Maybe they'll be a livelier bunch of people than the ones around here.

"When will the get here, Master Tenzin?"

"Later this evening. And you should be happy, Kai. The man visiting us is bringing his son. He's around yours and Jinora's age. Just don't steal any of their stuff. Now back to training, all of you."

Seriously, he hasn't stolen anything since they got here. Evidently, Tenzin doesn't like giving second chances. "_Oh well,_" thought Kai, "_at least there'll be someone I can hang with. These guys are way too old._" Which in all reality was true, the nearest one to him in age was a seventeen year old girl. After that was a twenty year old guy. Kai doubted either of them would have a lot in common with him.

"Kai! Back to training!"

Jinora's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry."

He blushed at Jinora's responsive giggle. The rest of the trainees rolled their eyes. How Tenzin has not noticed what these two are was beyond them.

* * *

"Everyone, gather up! They're landing!"

Tenzin shouted out to the airbenders as a small airship began its descent on the Northern Air Temple. The airbender trainees rushed to help land and anchor the airship.

Once properly anchored, Tenzin awaited, with the rest of the airbenders in tow, for their anticipated visitors. Before them, the door to the airship opened and two figures appeared. A tall, scrawny , 30-something year old man and a young teenage boy stepped out of the airship to greet the airbenders.

"Thank Master Tenzin for allowing us to observe your culture and your customs."

"No, it our pleasure, Professor Lee. We are pleased to have such an esteemed professor of culture to document our ways."

The man known as Professor Lee took a moment before brining up his next point.

"Also, this may be presumptuous of me to ask, but would you allow my son, Agni, to practice with your airbender trainees?"

Tenzin gave the professor a look-over before answering. "I suppose he could, but as he is not an airbender, what could possibly come from him practicing airbending forms?"

Professor Lee smoothed out his robes before answering.

"One of our greatest generals, the late General Iroh, once said that the best type of knowledge comes from various sources. He learned how to redirect lightning by observing waterbenders. As such, it is my hope for my son to learn how to utilize all the different bending styles to better his firebending."

"Hmm. That sounds interesting. It is fine by me if he attends the lessons then."

"Thank you very much."

Kai looked over at the new guy. "So, you're a firebender?"

The boy looked over at the dark-skinned airbender, "Yeah. You an airbender?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah, I'm quite awesome for a newbie, actually. I even saved Master Tenzin's daughter from some evil earthbenders."

The kid called Agni looked at Kai with a smirk, "Modest aren't we?"

Kai scoffed, " I'm always modest."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it?"

"What was that?"

Agni looked at Kai with a crocodile grin, "I bet I could beat you any day of the week," he paused for your second, "Sorry, it's hard to trash talk you if I don't know your name. What is it? Mine's Agni."

Kai laughed at the kid. "Kai. And I'd beat the tar out of you anyways."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, lets go to the training area and I'll show you."

Agni huffed, "Lead the way."

* * *

"Ready?"

Kai looked to the other side of the training area to check if Agni was ready for their match.

"Yup."

"Then let's g-"

"What's up you two?"

Kai and Agni pulled back from unleashing their bending when their unexpected visitor popped up. Kai instantly blushed.

"Ji-Jinora! What's up?"

Jinora shrugged, "Not much, just saw you two sneak off and I was curious to know what you were up to. I know how bad of an influence you can be."

"Hey, that's not true and you know it."

Jinora laughed at his response before looking over at the visiting firebender. He was a little taller than Kai, with short, messy black hair. His build was about the same as Kai's. His skin had a nice tan, probably from all the travel. His golden eyes shone with the setting sun's reflection in them. She giggled when she saw him blush at her.

"Your dad was looking for you. And my dad noticed that you were missing too, Kai. They were wanting to know where you two were, so I volunteered to find you both."

"Wait a second," Agni paused a second before finishing his question. He was trying to keep his blush hidden, this girl, what was her name, Jinora?, was seriously cute. So was her laugh and her voice and...he shook his head to clear it, "You're Tenzin's daughter? So tell me, did this chump really rescue you from evil earthbenders?"

Jinora stepped back in surprise and looked over at Kai.

"You told him about that?"

Kai rubbed the back of his head and looked down, "Yeah..."

"Did he also tell you that I was the reason he isn't being held captive in the Earth Kingdom's prisons?"

Agni fought back a grin, "No. No he did not. So, she had to rescue you too, mister tough guy?"

"Yeah, so she helped me out. What of it? I'd rather be helped out of prison than just sitting there indefinitely. And either way, I'd still beat you in a bending battle."

"Fine, let's do it. Jinora, would you like to be the judge?"

Jinora looked at the boys and shook her head with a small chuckle.

"What?," both boys asked simultaneously.

"Just thinking about how my dad told me and my siblings not to be hot-headed teenagers. And I'll be happy to be your judge, but first," Jinora grabbed both of the boys' hands and ran towards the dinning hall, "we need to get dinner."

Kai blushed. Jinora was holding his hand. He looked up and saw that her other hand was outstretched as well. He looked to where her hand was and saw it was connected to an irritating sight. A blushing Agni. Kai lowered his eyebrows in anger. This boy won't get near Jinora, not if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bryke owns Korra

**A.N.:** Here's an update for you all. It's mostly some background info on Agni and his dad. Next chapter will be better, I promise. And as always, if you find any spelling errors please let me know. I can't stand them in my stories.

**Kai vs. Agni**

**Chapter Two: An Interesting Dinner**

Jinora led the two boys down to the dining hall and let go of both of their hands right before they reached the doorway. She wasn't dumb enough to let the other airbenders, especially her dad see her holding hands with not just one, but with two boys. Especially when the one had just arrived a few hours ago and the other one didn't really make her dad leap for joy.

"You two go in first, I have to make sure you don't run off again." She flashed them a smile. Both boys flushed red at her, and then abruptly turned around as quick as they could to avoid her seeing them. They did not account for their proximity to each other, as they crashed into each other when they tried pass through the door.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you!?"

Jinora laughed silently laughed at the two boys. They were way too obvious. But hey, boys will be boys. Plus, it's not like Jinora never thought about two cute boys fighting over her. Boys could keep their catfights, she was going to have herself a bender fight. She paused before walking into the dining room, maybe Kai was a bad influence on her...or Korra's stories about Mako with her and Asami. It's not like the reason mattered, she was going to enjoy it.

"Jinora, over here", Tenzin motioned for Jinora to come sit at his table which he was sharing with Professor Lee, Agni, and an air acolyte. Jinora walked over to sit down next to Agni, whose face was taken over by a slight blush and accompanying goofy smile.

Jinora searched the room for Kai. She found him towards the corner with a few of the younger airbenders. Instead of joining his tablemates in their lively conversation, he was occupying himself by glaring at Agni.

Oblivious to the death glare he was getting by the young airbender, Agni turned to face Jinora.

"So, Jinora, what do you do for fun?"

Jinora flashed him a smile, causing the boy to blush. She was going to have to ask her mom, Korra and Asami if all guys were this easy.

"Read mostly. Practice my airbending. More airbending. And using my glider."

"Are you any good with it?"

Jinora put her nose up at the question. "I'm very good with my glider. In fact, I'm the best in the world when it comes to glider techniques."

"Jinora don't be so arrogant. It is unbecoming of an airbender."

"But dad, I'm not wrong. Only four airbenders in the last century have been trained with gliders and you're not in your prime anymore."

Tenzin's face went red as his guests started laughing. Jinora looked over at Kai's table. He wasn't there anymore. She hopped up in surprise when she heard a bowl hit the table in front of her.

"Sorry," Kai looked at Tenzin and smiled, "I was just curious about our new guests. I mean, Professor Lee, you said you want your son to implement all types of bending into his bending style. So have you traveled to other countries?"

Professor Lee's golden eyes sparkled with interest.

"Yeah yes, our last visit was actually a trip to the sand benders' village in the desert, where we stayed for four months." Kai inwardly groaned, he might have to deal with Agni for four months.

"Before that, we were at the South Pole for three months of their summer. If I recall correctly, Agni met a girl there."

"Dad!"

Kai's face broke out into a smug smirk at Agni's blushing and Jinora's small gasp of surprise. He propped his head up on his hand as he leaned towards Agni, smirk still plastered on his face despite his efforts to hide it.

"Was she "helping" you with your firebending training?"

Agni's blush vanished, only to be replaced with red anger.

"Yes, she was," he spat back at Kai, "it's not my fault if she liked me."

"But didn't you kiss her?"

"DAD!" Kai's grin only grew wider.

At this point the entire population of the temple were looking at the table where their master and his guests were sitting. They also made no attempt to hide their snickering.

Jinora looked over at Agni, "You have a girlfriend?" Kai leaned back, triumphantly, before he remembered that they were sitting on a bench.

"Gah!" A loud thunk resounded through the dining hall.

"Kai, are you all right?" The air acolyte who was sitting next to him, reached his hand out to help Kai up.

"Yeah." Kai grabbed the acolyte's hand and hoisted himself up. He dusted off his clothes.

Agni smiled a bit. "You sure you're good? That sounded pretty bad."

Kai's gaze lowered into a glare. "I'm fine." He seated himself back down at the bench. "Now what was that about you kissing a water tribe girl?"

"Yes, I'd also like to hear that story."

Agni blushed at Jinora's comment to Kai's question.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear a different story? Like when we went to learn how to do chi blocking? Or when I got to train with the Kyoshi warriors?"

Jinora smiled and shook her head. "Not really. I've always been a sucker for love stories."

"Me too." Agni glared at Kai. He might be cool to hang with if he weren't so hung up on trying to make him look bad in front of Jinora. Fine then, he would wipe that smile off his face. He turned to face Jinora and put his arm up on the table and leaned over the table a bit, as if to say "this is a private conversation, butt out."

"Fine, I'll tell you about it. Like my dad told you, we were there for three months during their Summer. She was a waterbender around my age named, Katya. She wanted to learn some basic firebending stances, saying she was inspired by my learning other bending styles. She offered to give me some extra waterbending lessons in exchange for it. That was after two weeks of being there. So, naturally we got to being friends. Our last day there was the last day of the sun shining until the next Summer. She told me it was Southern Water tribe custom to kiss someone when the last sunshine is in the sky with the first moonlight of the Winter in order to bring luck to both people for the rest of the year. So, I kissed her. I didn't want to offend her by ignoring her culture's traditions."

Jinora smiled a bit, "Well, that was...nice of you."

Kai let out a big laugh, "You're that easy? Did you know back in my original village it's traditional for a boy and girl to kiss every time they see a lamp. Would you like to visit it next?"

Agni glared at Kai, "I'm being serious."

"Sure you are."

"Kai," Kai clammed up when Tenzin uttered his name, "stop being rude. Although I must say that I have never heard of that custom and I am technically part Southern Water tribe. She probably tricked you into kissing her, or it's new amongst the kids."

"Or he's just lying."

"Kai!"

"Sorry...," Kai looked down while uttering his half-hearted apology. He didn't expect Jinora to react like that. He would have to apologize to her later.

Tenzin shook his head in disappointment, "Of all things to call someone Kai, a liar. You of all people should know better."

Kai continued looking down. He pushed himself up from the table and turned around, "I'll be in my room. Sorry..." Jinora looked at Kai as he walked dejectedly from the hall.

"Dad, that was uncalled for."

"Jinora, he was being rude to our guest and calling him names that he himself knows are extremely hurtful. He had no right-"

"No, you had no right. You said you would give him a chance and you still treat him the same way as when we first met him. It's not right. Now if you'll excuse me." Jinora stood up to walk away. Agni pulled her back down by the back of her robe.

"It's partially my fault he's upset," he blushed at Jinora's reaction to his comment. Her eyes literally sparkled. He didn't even know that was possible. "I'll go talk to him and sort this out.

"Agni?"

"Yeah?"

Jinora smiled at the young firebender, "Thank you."

Agni blushed as he raced out of the dining hall and towards the direction Kai had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Bryke still owns the characters. Except Agni, Lee and the air acolyte.

**A.N.: **I doubt you saw this coming, unless you know or were a teenage boy. I can assure you this is how a couple apologies turn out. at least they have with me. Still hope you all enjoy this story.

**Kai vs. Agni**

**Chapter Three: Should Have Asked for Directions...**

"Kai!?" No answer.

"Kai!?" No response here either. He ran into the next room down the hall.

"Kai!?"

Agni's head lowered in shame. He felt so dumb. He saw which way Kai had ran off to after dinner but he never expected that hall to split off in three other directions after a few feet. Yes, he should have went back to ask where Kai's room was so that he could apologize, but that would have been embarrassing. Especially after making such a scene with Kai in front of Jinora. He would just hope he would get lucky. He turned the corner and there it was, his luck. He ran up to the air acolyte who was sweeping the floor.

"Hello."

The air acolyte smiled at the young firebender, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Why aren't you at dinner with everyone else?"

"Hahaha," the air acolyte laughed, "I'm doing a spiritual fast this month. I only eat one meal a week and drink one glass of water per day. So I've been occupying myself with cleaning up the temple during the meal times. So, why aren't you at dinner?"

Agni looked away, embarrassed, "I'm looking for an airbender named Kai. Would you happen to know where his room is?"

"Yes, I do. What is it you have to talk to him about?"

"Does it really matter?"

The air acolyte smiled at the young boy. "No, but just because I'm on a spiritual fast that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy gossip. And if you're looking for Kai it has to involve Jinora."

Agni was taken aback, "Why...why would my looking for Kai mean Jinora's involved?"

The air acolyte continued smiling, "I always forget how you young people see us older ones as oblivious. We see much more than you think. And more than you as well."

Agni stared at the acolyte and their words in confusion. "So, do you know where Kai's room is?"

The air acolyte smiled, "Yes, I'll take you to it. Follow me."

* * *

"Thank you very much."

The air acolyte smiled and waved back while walking away. "You're welcome."

Agni waited until the acolyte had vanished from sight before he knocked on Kai's door. This was not going to be fun for him or for his ego.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now, Jinora."

"_What? Did he just call him Jinora? Why would he think Jinora would be the one to come to his room after the scene he made in the dining hall?_"

"It's me."

There was a pause.

"Get out of here. I really don't want to talk to a jerk like you."

"Kai, I've come to-"

"GO AWAY!"

Agni was knocked into the wall from a burst of wind that busted through Kai's door.

"Ow! That hurt! I came to-"

"Go away! You made me act like a jerk in front of Jinora! And you made Master Tenzin get mad at me!"

Agni was quiet for a moment. Did Kai really think he was the reason for all that. He was the one who started antagonizing him in front of Jinora to make him look bad. And he was the one who called Agni a liar which made Tenzin mad. It wouldn't be as aggravating if he wasn't telling them the truth. Now, he was mad at Kai again.

"You're the one who was acting like a jerk in front of Jinora! You're the one who called me a liar, which made Mr. Tenzin mad! Don't blame this all on me!"

Kai stormed out of his room. "It is all your fault! I was doing really good and then you showed up! Acting all awesome and well-traveled in front of her! You don't know anything about her!"

"And you don't know me! And how long have you even known Jinora!? Airbending only reemerged a few weeks ago! You can't figure someone out that quickly! You're just a big jealous baby!"

"Well, you're a womanizing jerk!"

"How!?"

"Making up lies that a girl tricked you into kissing her! Flirting with Jinora as soon as you meet her! How many other girls have you played!?"

"I wasn't lying, she did tell me that! And what do you care if I flirt with Jinora!? It's not like she's you're girlfriend! And I'm not a player, you jerk!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No, you are!"

"Urgh!"

Kai tackled Agni to the ground with aggravated groan. "Shut up!"

Agni kicked Kai in the gut to get him off. "No, you shut up!"

The two boys held a death glare at the other, then they charged each other. Kai ducked underneath Agni's punch and swept his leg, causing the taller boy to trip. Agni managed to hook Kai as he fell though with his leg, bringing Kai down with him. The both landed with a crash. Agni twisted upwards to grab Kai's arm and leaned back applying pressure to the arm. Kai yelped in pain then took a deep breath. He slid his legs out from under Agni and kicked him in the side of the neck, causing the firebender to cry out in pain and let go of Kai. Kai leaped backwards away from Agni, who had regained his footing and was backing up in the same manner as Kai.

"I just wanted to apologize, jerk!"

"You just wanted to sound good in front of Jinora!"

"What is your problem!?"

"You are!"

"What did I ever do to you!?"

"Just go! I told you I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well, I'm trying to apologize!"

"I don't care! Impress Jinora some other way!"

"This isn't because of Jinora! I actually felt bad for you! I don't know why now, though!"

Kai glared at the firebender, sizing him up. "Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because you've been a jerk to me ever since you saw Jinora!"

"No, you were a jerk ever since Jinora spoke to me!"

"Actually, you've both been jerks to each other since I spoke to Agni."

Both boys froze. They didn't want to look at the person who the sweet voice belonged to. If they didn't look, she wouldn't notice them. It would be impossible for her to, right?

"You'll have to say something at some point. And don't forget, I can stay here longer than both of you."

The boys remained still. She hadn't seen them yet, right? Right?

"Fine then, be that way." Jinora's face broke into a smile. She turned away and started walking away. She heard the boys let loose their held breath. Her smile turned into a grin. The young airbender turned quickly with a low sweep knocking both boys to the ground with both a loud thump and a groan from both of them. She walked over until she looking over both of them.

"You know, I thought this fight was funny earlier, but if you two are going to call each other names, it won't be anymore. So, now I'm resolving this once and for all."

The boys gulped. Kai looked at her, green eyes filled with embarrassment and fear, "What are you going to do, Jinora?"

Jinora smiled, "You'll see. I need to talk to my dad first. Be right back. Don't move or I'll never talk to you two again."

Neither boy blinked. They weren't risking the result of her threat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Bryke still owns.

**A.N.: **This one isn't my favorite, but it was necessary, unfortunately. Still hope you enjoy it. You should enjoy the next chapter a lot more, I hope.

**Kai vs. Agni**

**Chapter Four: The Boys' Punishment**

"Jinora, this is stupid."

Jinora looked at the dark skinned air bender with a large grin on her face. "How do you figure, Kai? You two were fighting, you need to be punished somehow. I think this a fitting," she giggled at her pun, "punishment."

"Jinora, this isn't a good idea. There you go, I'm agreeing with Kai. Can we please not do this. It's embarrassing." Agni was doing his best to not let his defeated face show. It wasn't working.

"Nope, my dad and Professor Lee agreed that this was the best course," she giggled again, "of action. You two had better start if you want to get done by dinner time."

The boys looked at their crush with an exasperated look. "Well, does everyone have to watch."

Jinora smiled as she looked around. The entire population of the Air Temple was present for the boys' punishment. Who could blame them, it was a nice day. "Yup!"

The boys sighed. "Let's go then."

They didn't even make the first step to the obstacle course before falling. Their "Get-Along" shirt was not the best punishment. They knew Jinora just wanted to embarrass them.

"Agni, help us get up."

"I could if you weren't so heavy, Kai."

"I'm not heavy! You're just weak!"

"I'm strong! You're just really heavy!"

"Fine! Roll over and I'll get us up!"

"Fine!"

Agni pushed off the ground to roll on his back causing Kai to be facing the ground. Kai put his hands on the ground and pushed up. They didn't budge.

"You're really heavy."

Agni smirked, "Maybe you're just weak?"

"Shut up! I'll get us up."

Kai took a deep breath and blew out, creating a small gust to lift the boys both upright again. "There we go. Now follow my lead."

The two boys cautiously approached the walkway to the obstacle course. Kai stopped suddenly, causing Agni to bump into him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Kai looked over his shoulder at Agni. "This is going to be tricky. We're supposed to twist and turn around the bells to get to the other side. We'll have to be in synch and fast to do this right."

Agni looked over his shoulder and looked at the bells. He shook his head.

"I have a better idea. Let me face front."

Kai looked at the firebender warily and shrugged, "Fine." The boys edged their feet carefully around the plank to get themselves facing the opposite direction. Agni rubbed his hands together with a smirk on his face. He aimed his middle and index fingers at the ropes attached to the bells. He watched them for a few seconds to get a feeling for their timing. Right before they all were in a straight line, he fired a bolt of flames straight through the ropes, knocking the bells down.

"Aw, man! I missed one!" Agni fired another flame at the remaining bell and knocked it down.

Kai's mouth, as well as the rest of the crowd's, were open in shock at what he had just done.

"What did you do!?"

Agni shrugged, "It's not like we'd get through this course fairly, so let's make it through as best as we can."

Kai shook his head, "Fine. Next we have the spinning spokes. Don't destroy them."

"Fine, can you stop them from spinning then?"

Kai smiled, "You make it too easy."

The boys turned around so that Kai was facing forward. He pushed his hands forward to blow out a gust of wind at the first spinning spoke, slowing it down. The boys approached it, as Kai released another burst of wind at the next spoke, continuing their strategy. The boys continued this approach until they reached the edge of the plank and overlooked the cacti pit.

Kai looked over his shoulder, "Any clever trick for this part?"

Agni looked over his shoulder to see the pit. "Yeah. Not fall."

"That's gonna be tricky. It's hard enough for one airbending protege to balance one."

"Not that much of a protege if you can't balance on a pole."

"Shut up. You figure something out that doesn't involve burning all the plants."

Agni stopped for a second and looked around. "How strong is your airbending?"

"Pretty strong, why?"

If we found something to walk on do you think you could lift it up long enough for us to cross over to the next plank?"

"Probably, if you didn't weigh so much."

"I don't weigh that much! Just find something to airbend us over there."

"Fine." Kai looked around the obstacle course to see if there was anything he could airbend into a walkway for them. His eyes fixed themselves on the beginning of the course and a large grin broke across his face. That would do just nicely.

"Back up a little bit, I need to get a bit of a run-up for this."

The boys carefully walked backwards just out of range of the spokes.

"NOW!" The boys ran forward, "Jump!" Agni and Kai jumped forward to the edge of the platform as Kai swung his arms downward, creating a wind blade that cut the beginning of the course off from the rest of the course. He twisted his arms, creating a small whirlwind that carried over the wooden plank to in front of them. The two boys crossed the floating platform quickly. They were right about to cross to the finish line when a watermelon smacked the boys square in the head, knocking them into the cacti pit.

"That took longer than I expected. Good job Meelo and Ikki."

"No problem, Jinora!

"OW! OW! OW! OW!"

The two boys wouldn't stop yelling as Tenzin, Professor Lee, Peema and Jinora pulled the cactus spikes from their bodies. They kept throwing dirty looks at Jinora, who couldn't stop giggling throughout the first-aid. Peema would occasionally throw a stern motherly look her way, but would go back to the treatment with a slight smirk on her face.

"Good idea, Agni. I really mean it."

Agni glare at the other boy. "Well, maybe if, OW, someone warned me about watermelons assaulting us, I would have, OW, factored that into the plan.!"

Kai glared back at Agni, "I figured there wouldn't be any flying watermelons this time."

"Well, what kind of training exercise would it be if there were no watermelons?" Tenzin's tone was one of disgust, showing he could not even fathom their thought process on the matter.

Jinora continued smiling and laughing at the boys. Kai looked over at the young airbender.

"It's not funny! It really hurts. And it's your fault this happened."

Jinora shrugged, "No it's not. You two were acting like jerks and needed to get along better. It was getting annoying."

"Jinora," Peema laughed at her daughter, "Don't lie. You just don't want them fighting like this. You still want them to fight each other."

Jinora blinked and blushed at her mother's words. "I have to go. Bye."

The boys looked at her in confusion as she ran off. What was she embarrassed about.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves. Conducting yourselves in such a way in front of a sweet young lady. I know I raised you better than that Agni." Agni looked down in shame at his father's words. "What do you think, Master Tenzin? Should they apologize to your daughter for acting like this."

Tenzin stroked his beard in thought, "Yes, I do believe you are quite right Professor Lee. They should apologize to her."

Peema looked at the males in the treatment area and laughed. "You are all idiots. Now is not the time for them to apologize to her, or even be around her. I'll have a talk with Jinora. You two boys should spend a day hanging out and do something that doesn't involve Jinora. You might get along a bit better then."

Kai looked at Peema in confusion, "Why, Ms. Peema?"

Peema laughed and began walking away, "No matter what age guys are, it's always the same. Dumb as rocks when it comes to us girls. Just trust me on this."

The two boys looked at Professor Lee and Master Tenzin, waiting for an explanation. Tenzin shrugged,

"Don't ask me, I still can't figure her out half the time."

Professor Lee shook his head too, "I don't get women either. I'd just do what she says."

The two boys looked at each other, sizing the other one up. Kai finally sighed.

"Fine. There's an abandoned cave down the cliffs. We can go there tomorrow."

Agni sighed in response, "Fine, we can at least try to hang out. I'll go along."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still belongs to Bryke. Except Agni and Lee, they're mine.

**A.N.: **Sorry, a bit angsty but eh, what can you do. I had something else to say, but I can't remember. Either way, I hope you all enjoy the story. And as always let me know if there are any mistakes. Please and thank you.

**Kai vs. Agni**

**Chapter Five: The Boys Go Spelunking **

"Just another few minutes and we'll be there."

Agni looked down at the airbender who was leaping to and from the rocks down the cliffs as if they were nothing. He really needed to learn what being a guide meant.

"For the millionth time, I'm not an airbender! I can't hope around like that!"

Kai smirked at the other's exclamation. Hey, if he was going to get Jinora mad at him he would get him back. He shouted back up the cliff so the firebender could hear him,

"Oh, come on! I could do this even without airbending! You're just a scaredy-cat!"

Agni glared down at the tan kid. If he wasn't convinced hanging out with him was the only way to keep Jinora from being mad at him, he would never had come. But he had came and he might as well show Kai who he was dealing with.

"Awful big talk coming from someone who's been airbending his way down the entire time! Don't worry though, I'll be down in a second!"

Agni stepped back and got a running start as he jumped off the side of the cliff. Kai's eyes widened as he watched the young fire nation boy leap off the cliff. If he got hurt everyone would blame him.

"Agni!"

Agni's face broke out into a huge smile as he did a flip, emitting flames from his feet pushing him backwards and down toward the lower part of the cliff. As he neared the ground he did a shoulder-tuck roll while surrounding himself in flame. He rolled out of his landing and looked up at Kai.

"What's taking you so long, sissy!?"

Kai glared downwards. He didn't care how impressive that firebending was. He jumped off the cliff and surrounded himself in a spiral of wind, lowering himself down to Agni's level on the cliff. He rushed ahead to the abandoned cave. He turned around to face Agni.

"Hurry up! You're our torch."

"What an amazing cave," Agni looked over the third chamber they had entered, "Seriously, best one I've ever been in. So mysterious."

Kai threw a dirty look at the firebender.

"I told you it was abandoned. I had no idea it would just be a plain old cave," he continued walking forward, "Plus, who knows? We could always find something cooler deeper in the cave. And it's not like we're going to get lost. I've been marking the way."

Agni looked at the side of the wall where Kai had just inscribed their arrow marking the direction they had came in. As Kai had explained, this way they could just follow the arrows and not worry about the direction they go. Agni began walking with Kai into the next chamber when something caught his eye. He looked down to see a small shiny green gem. His dad had called these types of gems emeralds. Agni knew they were extremely rare, so he pocketed it for the time-being.

"Agni, hurry up! I think you'll want to see this!"

Agni hurried up to Kai and stopped instantly and saw why he had called him over. The chamber was enormous, in every sense of the word. But that wasn't the most astonishing part of the chamber. The middle of the expanse was filled with a large temple-like structure carved out of the cave itself, adorned with gems of all sizes, shapes and colors. The entrances to it were just openings made into the rocks. It looked like an earthen version of an air temple. It was awe-inspiring. Kai and Agni just stood there admiring it for a awhile until Kai shook Agni's arm.

"We have to tell Tenzin. And your dad. This is awesome."

Agni looked over at Kai and grinned.

"Yeah, we should. But before that, don't you kind of wish we could show this to Jinora before everyone starts climbing all over it? I mean it won't be as much fun if everyone is hanging around."

Kai looked at Agni, attempting to see if the other boy was plotting something. After a few seconds he decided that Agni wasn't trying to trick him. He sighed.

"Fine, but lets get out of here first. She should get the chance to explore the inside of it with us anyways seeing as how she's the only "actual" airbender."

Agni nodded in agreement.

"Let's go grab her then."

Agni looked up at the cliff side.

"You know, it was less intimidating coming down. This might be a bit more difficult."

Kai flashed the other boy a cocky grin as he spun, launching himself up onto the first ledge of the cliff. He looked down at Agni and shouted,

"Yeah, oh so difficult!"

Agni gritted his teeth at the comment. Seriously, what did Jinora see in him? He looked at the cliff. The best he could do to climb up it quickly was to use the branches to get up the cliff. He grabbed the first branch and pulled himself up to test the sturdiness. It held quite well. He went up the next three branches with zero problem. The next one was a bit more of an issue. He looked and saw that it was just right out of his reach. He decided to jump for it. It was not his best idea. The extra force of his jump snapped the branch in half. He tried to grab a lower branch, but just as how this last branch was out of his reach, the previous ones were now out of his reach. He hastily made a shield of flames to absorb the impact. It did not work well.

His scream was quickly silenced by the shock of his broken arm. His mind went blank. He could recognize he was in pain, but he couldn't even process it. It hurt too much. He tired getting up. Not only would his body not respond to his command to get up, but in protest it sent even more pain through his arm. He tried calling to Kai for help, but no sound would come out of his mouth. He tried screaming again, but his voice failed him yet again. Spirits, it hurt so much.

"Hey, hurry up you slow poke!"

Kai looked over the next ledge up to taunt Agni once more. He looked around after not hearing a response. He saw no sign of the other boy.

"Agni!? Where are you!?"

Kai waited to hear a response, but none came. That was weird.

"AGNI!"

Still no response.

Agni looked up trying to get Kai's attention. Still no sound would come out. Maybe he could send out some type of fire to act as a signal for his location. He raised his non-broken left arm and tried to produce a stream of fire. He tried to concentrate on his inner energy to produce flame, but his body refused him. Instead it just sent out another bolt of pain through his body. He started blacking out when he heard a light pair of feet land next to him.

"Agni! Agni! AGNI!"

All Agni saw was a blurry image before all he saw was darkness.

Agni woke up to a strange room. He about screamed his head off when he felt another massive bolt of pain jolt through his body.

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

Agni looked down to see Jinora hugging him. Under other circumstances he would have enjoyed this. This was not a good circumstance for hugging though.

"Jinora, you're hurting me."

There was a small yip as Jinora hopped away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Agni forced a smile, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." His arm was still killing him.

Agni looked around the room and saw his father, Jinora, Master Tenzin, Ms. Pema, Kai and an older lady who was wearing a blue outfit. She must be from the water tribe. Kai was looking down and away from Agni.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kai looked up quickly and blinked, "Nothing. Why?"

"Don't lie. It's not your fault. I was stupid. That's all there is to it."

Kai slowly walked out of the room, making no response. Agni looked around at everyone else in the room. They all had a grave look on their face. The water bender looked at all the others.

"Okay, time for his treatment. You would all do well to leave now."

After shooing everyone out of the room, she sat down next to Agni and bent some water out of the air to use on his...his arm, which was in some type of plaster.

"It's a cast," she answered to his unasked question, "Unfortunately, since they had to come get me from the Fire Nation, I couldn't completely heal your bones, so you'll have to wear that for about two weeks."

Agni looked at the older woman.

"Who are you?"

The lady blinked and then laughed.

"I'm Kya, Tenzin's older sister and an amazing healer if I say so myself. I'm also Jinora's aunt."

Agni looked over at her, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Why was everyone so...weird with me earlier?"

Kya made a face at the question.

"It wasn't so much you, as at Kai and Jinora."

"Why? What happened with them?"

Kya sighed, "Well, you've been passed out for two days. You're lucky I got here as quickly as I did. You went into shock and that is never a good thing. We did manage to stabilize you and heal your bones up decently. But as to what happened with those two. When Kai found out you had fallen, he ran up to the temple as quickly as he could. He ran to get my brother who flew down to rescue you. Jinora on the other hand was extremely upset at Kai for leaving you unattended. She was so mad that she told him that he probably pushed you off the cliff to get back at you. He did not take it well. They've been walking on needles around each other since then. Tenzin and your dad both tried talking to them as did Pema and myself but it didn't help much. They're stubborn little brats."

Agni looked down in shame. Had he really caused this much trouble. He was going to have to set things straight. He didn't want people hating each other because of him.


End file.
